


圣诞十二事

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: ...





	圣诞十二事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twelve Things About Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500884) by Fearthainn. 



当圣诞节的脚步如新娘一般，

携着冬青与常春藤降临，

这十二天里，

每栋房子都充满了欢声笑语。

全国都覆盖上

精心设计的圣诞色彩，

为何年轻人啊

还尽力驱走寒冬。

\- 传统圣诞颂歌

❉❉❉

 **第一事** **雪**

今年很冷，比以往要冷得多，冷中又夹杂着湖水中常年散发而来的湿气，形成了局部的暴风雪，打着旋儿冲向城堡，将一切都盖上一层湿润的白，藏起了庭院中灰色泥浆，给魁地奇球场盖上了一张白色毯子。有些地方的雪深及臀，盖住了城垛和开垛口，让整个地方看上去有些不真实。雪飘落在窗玻璃上，使之结霜，很难看到外面，就好像霍格沃茨外面什么都不存在。

冰冷和潮湿让外出变得不愉快，因此地上的大多数雪都没有被触碰过——有一部分原因是因为它太厚太深，在其中跋涉可一点都不好玩，还有一部分原因是今年的圣诞节，城堡比以往更加空荡。从城堡通往海格小屋的方向被挖出了一条路，通往霍格莫德的路也很开阔，但是雪那么洁白，似乎走在上面都是一种亵渎。

金妮喜欢坐在床边看雪，在脑海中的空白画布上绘画。主要是她的家人；她会画出他们所有人都安全地待在陋居，一起庆祝节日，而不是像风中落叶一般散落在全国。有时，她描绘朋友，有时是课堂上的场景。有时，她在脑海中勾勒一个高大白皙的男人，他有着白金色的头发和冰灰色的眼睛，念着她的名字。

但是并不经常。

❉❉❉

 **第二事** **装饰**

教职工努力让一切一如往常，因此，大礼堂挂满了小仙女灯、松树枝和冬青花环，充满了节日气氛。盔甲仍然唱着颂歌，雪从施了魔法的天花板上飘落下来，相比外面的潮湿，这里更加温暖干燥。小仙女灯闪烁着，蜡烛漂浮在半空中，城堡中有着浓郁的香料和松树味。

但是，城堡之外有一场战争，所以感觉不那么像圣诞节。

❉❉❉

 **第三事** **树**

外面虽然很冷，积了厚厚的雪，海格还是找来了十二颗树装饰大礼堂，来代表圣诞节的每一天。上面挂满了小仙女灯和蜡烛，每三棵树以一个学院的颜色来装饰。

一天下午，金妮勇敢地穿过城堡与树林之间扫清的雪道，跋涉到禁林边缘，注视着树林深处，听着它们枝干庇护产生的特有的寂静。这里的雪不深，空气中有一种奇怪的声音。她在那里站了很久，盯着森林深处，寻找……她不知道自己要找什么。她沿着树林边缘走动，最终发现了一道隐约的痕迹，通往森林深处。她本要跟过去，但是海格发现了她的脚印，过来将她赶回了城堡。

❉❉❉

 **第四事** **槲寄生**

金妮皱着眉，抬头看向大礼堂主入口处悬挂的绿色。她在心底下了决定，不经过那些门离开——她不想在那下面遇到学校里的任何一个男孩，她想亲吻的那个男人不在霍格沃茨周围。或者说这是她的愿望——她不愿意去想如果他在这里会怎样。

已经经历了长达一年的战争，这漫长的一年充满了战争、死亡、挣扎和艰难，焦急地等待着新的一天会带来什么样的新消息。每张脸、麦格雪白的头发和斯内普的空椅子上都展现了压力。哈利、赫敏和罗恩都结束了他们在学校的最后一年，奔赴战争前线。金妮在这一年结束后，在她学到这里所教她的一切后，也要加入他们。霍格沃茨现在与其说是一所学校，更不如说是新傲罗的训练场——魔法部需要每一个后备人员。

德拉科·马尔福加入了食死徒。据说他喜爱杀戮，没有什么比叫喊出将伏地魔的绿色头骨悬挂在天空中的咒语更让他开心的，他生存的意义就是折磨麻瓜，从中获取邪恶的快乐。

她不认为最后一句是真的。他半闭的眼睛在愤怒和快乐时看上去一样，她知道，有的时候，他这两种感情的表现方式一样。金妮注视着悬挂在礼堂门上的白色小浆果，想到了亲吻——狂热的激烈的，温和的深入的，轻擦过嘴唇，或是他的嘴唇抵着她最私密的地方，滚烫地触碰。

槲寄生中蕴含着火之魂，埃涅阿斯用它照亮了离开地狱的道路。

珀尔塞福涅曾经用槲寄生的果实打开了冥府之门。

❉❉❉

 **第五事** **食物**

竟然还有足够的家养小精灵烹饪圣诞大餐，晚餐时分，大礼堂很快坐满了学生。今年的学生比去年和前年战争开始时更少了——大多数麻瓜出身的孩子不敢来这里，大多数巫师家庭的孩子不是和他们的家人在一起，就是死了。金妮拿起鹅肉，仰头看着天花板上从云层落下的被施了魔法的雪花。

晚餐后甚至还有糖果、果馅饼和糖浆布丁，邓布利多肃穆地看着他的高脚杯，没有发表讲话。金妮味如嚼蜡地吃着饭，用僵硬的手指捏碎了一块糕点，提早离开了餐桌，回到现在只有她自己住的宿舍，蜷缩在窗台上，看着外面的白雪。

去年，他给了她一个橘子，将它剥成甜蜜的小瓣，一瓣一瓣喂给她吃，橘瓣被她咬出了汁液。她舔着他手指和嘴唇上的酸涩液体，他喘着粗气，发出痛苦失落的声音，在吃完橘子后很久，都让她洋洋自得。

❉❉❉

 **第六事** **礼物**

金妮在圣诞节早晨醒来，发现床脚放着一小堆礼物；来自哈利的黑魔法防御书籍，罗恩送的一个新魔杖盒，妈妈给的毛衣。她认真地一一拆开它们——她哥哥们送的礼物大多很实用，等她离开学校进入魔法部时会派上用场。

她在包装和丝带的碎屑中继续搜寻，但是一无所获。没有字条，没有礼物，没有卡片。她也并没有期望会找到什么，但是，她下楼吃早餐的时候，嘴里还是泛起了失望的苦涩。

❉❉❉

 **第七事** **常春藤**

在北塔楼顶有一个废弃房间，窗户上的常春藤十分茂密，甚至在冬天也只滤出绿色与金色的微光，角落里聚满了浮尘和枯叶。这里沉寂冰冷，爬满墙壁和悬挂在窗扉上的藤蔓模糊了声音和视线。

金妮在五年级期末时发现了这里，她六年级的时候，这里成了她的私人书房，是她可以完全独处的隐蔽之处。她拿了一条用来坐的旧毯子，和一张用来写字的小桌子，她在那里做作业，或者沐浴在微弱的祖母绿色光线下，看着微尘在几道日光下闪烁。

塔楼从不是他的居处，但是，她第一次将它展示给德拉科后，他就爱上了这个小房间。他站在塔楼墙壁围成的圆形中央，仿佛是一个待在私人石阵里的德鲁伊，他闭上眼睛，像一座古老雕像那样仰起头，沉浸在平和与幽静之中。德拉科从家里拿来一张皮毛床，放在房间中央，去年圣诞节，他们这上面第一次缓慢甜蜜地做爱，这是他们的祭坛，他们神圣空间的核心。

金妮想去那儿，爬上长长的旋转楼梯，进入那个被他们的爱赋予神圣的房间，躺在那些皮毛上，注视着暗淡光线中的尘埃，沉迷在去年圣诞节的回忆中。但是她没有去；独自躺在那个他们第一次熟知彼此的地方似乎很讽刺。

❉❉❉

第八事 冬青

在大礼堂，每扇窗户下都悬挂着冬青花环，绿色的枝桠伸出，驱逐空中的邪恶。金妮一边看着蜡质叶片，一边吃着早饭，自顾自地微笑着——冬青可以对抗巫术，但是，它在这里似乎并没有干扰到任何人的魔法。又一个被揭穿的麻瓜传说，她嘲讽地想，不知道冬青花环今年可能抓到什么坏人。它的果实有毒，和槲寄生一样，红得像血滴。

古时，冬青王会拿着一个缠着树叶和果实的权杖，像荆棘中的耶稣一样，头戴冬青王冠，死于深冬，太阳才可能会升起。金妮不知道今年谁会死，会不会带来光明，结束战争。她想到了哈利，黑发的光明之王，而德拉科是食死徒的光明天使，她闭上了眼睛。

❉❉❉

第九事 冰

伴随着寒冷、潮湿和大雪，霍格沃茨城堡的城垛上冰柱在摇晃，你若不亲眼见到，简直不会相信。它们从山墙上悬下来，不止六七甚至八英尺，这些冰柱落下来的时候，如果下面有人，肯定会导致死亡。它们吸收着月光，像镜子一样，将蓝黑色的光反射回天空。穿着斗篷的人影在落下的大雪中，从各个隐蔽的小路上逼近。

城堡一动不动地等待着，仿佛石头能感觉到那些暗影的接近，溜出树林，包围这栋庞大的建筑。万籁俱寂，唯一的目击者只有那些锯齿状的冰塔。

❉❉❉

第十事 蜡烛

圣诞节深夜，蜡烛散发出金色的光，在白雪皑皑的塔楼的钻石形窗格上勾勒出一圈轮廓；它落在她火一般的秀发上，为她的脑袋镀上了一道光圈。她看上去像圣母玛利亚——不可触碰，纯洁，干净，温暖。

德拉科揉着胳膊上的标记，抬头看了她的窗户很久，但是她一直没有看向外面。最终，她从窗边离开，一支接一支地熄灭蜡烛，城堡又陷入了黑暗。在他周围的夜色中，响起了靴子踩在雪地上的声音。

❉❉❉

第十一事 黑暗

他来找她时，她醒了，抬头看着小床周围的帘子，透过石壁吹来的寒风令她微微颤抖。他穿着一件隐形斗篷，当他脱掉它时，它像潮湿的丝绸一样闪着光。冰冷的双眼扫过她的身体，接着落在她的脸上，一条眉毛扬起，表达无声的疑问。

金妮微笑着伸出手，让他把她从床上拉到他的怀里。他眼中的疑问消失了，取而代之的是一种耀眼的肯定，他低下头吻她。她搂住他的脖子，沉浸在这个吻中，感受着他瘦削的身体贴着她，灼热的大手抚摸着她后背。无论他们多么形影不离，那种水乳交融的迫切需要似乎永远都不会消失。

但是现在不是时候。她能听见下面远远传来叫喊声，咒语穿透了城堡的防御，遇到准备周全的学校守护者的食死徒在绝望挣扎。德拉科在她耳边轻声说了些什么，她理解地点点头后，他放开了她，将他的斗篷披在她身上，她的身影消失了。她带上床底下早就准备好的包，跟随着他，无影无踪地从攻击者身边走过，离开霍格沃茨，去往伏地魔第一次宣布进攻学校时，德拉科就已为她准备好的安全屋。

❉❉❉

第十二事 光

只有他们两个了。终于只有他们两个了，在西海岸一栋摇摇欲坠的小木屋里，他们欢呼雀跃；他们像在农神节的古罗马人一样，点亮了所有蜡烛和灯来驱走黑暗，在破旧的窗户周围的雪地上投透射出了狭长的亮光。在房间里，光线勾勒着他们的身体，给皮肤和头发镀上一层金色、浅白色和深红色的光环，他们在闪动的光中跳起旧日的舞时，古怪的影子也在他们周围跳着舞。

冬至，圣诞大餐，最长的夜晚。在某一个地方，有一个假国王戴上了王冠，他是一个罪恶的暴君，很快就会被废黜。但是这里只有光、快乐和生活。沉浸在温室中，忘记不和，沐浴在欢喜之中，驱走阴暗的情绪，他们庆祝世界上光的回归。

~*~

**完**


End file.
